Love,Even When We're Apart
by Shanice Miharu
Summary: (RiouXEilie) They only realize that they have feelings for each other when they are now apart...
1. Chapter One:The Confession

**Chapter One:The Confession**

****

"Hey Riou!" Nanami shouted at Riou which was just out of a meeting.  
"Why?" said Riou   
"Can I talk to you just for a while?" Nanami said sweetly  
"Uhm... Are you sure?..." Riou replied  
"Of Course!!!" Nanami said with a confident voice  
  
The two went outside and talked in the lake where Abizboa stayed and they talked...  
"Uhm... What do you want to talk about?" Riou said a little curiously  
"Wait! I just want to give you this letter from..." Nanami said devilishly  
"Who?" This time,Riou spoke more curiously  
"Easy there,it's from Eilie..." Nanami said with a calm voice  
"Ok then... I'll leave to read it then." Riou said with an excited but,  
also with a curious voice  
"Okii! Bye then!" Nanami said while running back inside the castle  
  
Riou started to walk also after Nanami disappeared  
When Riou arrived at his room,he read the letter with these as it's contents:  
  
_Dear Riou,   
  
Ei, what's up? Working hard? Me and the others are pretty fine.  
We are now performing at a place named Xexen... And this place is  
beautiful! Well,that is not what I want to talk about... I just want  
to tell you uhm... something... uhm... I just want to say that I...  
uhm... I love you more than anything else... Hope you're fine...   
Eilie  
_  
"Why... why did she just tell it now? When we are now apart..." Riou said with a disappointed voice.  
Riou sighed with a sign of eagerness to tell something to someone and he said with a sigh:  
"When I also love her."

* * *

lady cristina:again! accepting typo repports etc.... does it suck? or rock? or just average?  
please post a review!!! 


	2. Chapter Two:Saying I Love You

_disclamer:_ i do not own Suikoden 2...  
_lady cristina:_this is not a song fic chapter actually,just included a song

* * *

**Chapter Two:Saying "I Love You"**

* * *

_**More than Words by Extreme  
**Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words.....  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words.....  
_

* * *

"Riou,are you... okay?" said Nanami which happens to be visiting Riou's room  
"Oh... I'm.. I'm okay." replied Riou  
"Have you read her letter?" said Nanami while prepairing some tea  
"Yeah..."  
"So what's inside?"  
"..."  
  
Nanami reached for the letter that was now on the table  
And without permission,Nanami read the letter, but silently  
"So,it's true" said Nanami which broke the silence  
"What?" said Riou who jumped   
"Eilie..." replied Nanami  
"You knew it all along? Why didn't she-"   
"Because she said that it would be more better to SHOW you... Not TELL you"  
"..."  
  
And the silence again came  
"Here's your tea. I'll leave" said Nanami  
"Okay..." said Riou   
Before Nanami left Riou said: "Nanami,could I ever see Eilie again?"  
"Of course! Love always finds a way..." said Nanami a bit more happily  
"Thanks,sis." said Riou  
  
When Nanami left,Riou decided to write back to Eilie

* * *

_Eilie,  
  
Hi! I've read your letter. Hope you're doing fine there in- (Riou looks in the   
other letter to see the name of the place) Xexen. I hope that you and the others  
are fine. About the last part,I,I want to tell you the same. That,I love you.  
  
Riou

* * *

_Riou finished his letter  
"I hope she receives this" said Riou hopefully 


	3. Chapter Three:I Miss You

_Author's Note: _This chapter is all about Eilie's PoV.

**

* * *

Chapter Three:I Miss You**

* * *

"Riou... I'm so sorry... For not having told what I feel about you... I'm really sorry." Eilie said to herself  
"Only if... only if... Argh! I'm so stupid!" Eilie screamed

_Knock, knock_

"Eilie, are you fine?" Rina said upon entering the room of Eilie  
Tears started to fall from Eilie's eyes and soon rolled down her cheeks  
"Sis, please stop crying... Boys are not something to cry about... Please..."  
"But... I really love him... I can't live without him... I need him..." Eilie said, still crying  
"Sis, I know, what if we go back to the castle. By that, I'm pretty sure that you could tell Riou what you feel for him."  
"Sis... Thanks... I dunno what I've become without you..." Eilie said as she started to wipe the tears that this thing called love has produced

EIlie sat down and started to write a letter to Riou -telling him about what they were planning back there at Xexen.

_

* * *

Dear Riou,_

_I hope you're fine with your sister Nanami. Please say "hi" to her for me. Thanks._

_Riou... I wanna let you know that we're planning to visit the castle. I hope that... that can help us to "confess" to each other... __I hope that you'd want us to come there and welcome us... Just like what we we're years earlier... I hope you reply to us..._

_-Eilie_

* * *

"Are you finished Eilie?"  
"Yes... Thanks, really."  
"No problem."  
The sisters hugged each other after._

* * *

Shanice Radcliffe: Wee! Another update! Please RR!_


End file.
